90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Of Heartbreaks and Hotels
Of Heartbreaks and Hotels is the 16th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY AND AIMEE TEEGARDEN ("FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS") AND MATT LANTER ("HEROES") GUEST STAR – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord), comfortable with her new living situation, is immediately taken by Liam (guest star Matt Lanter, "Heroes"), a hot bartender at her hotel. Sparks begin to fly between the two but Naomi is confused by the mystery that surrounds Liam. Silver (Jessica Stroup) gets extremely upset when her surprise Valentine's Day dinner for Dixon (Tristan Wilds) doesn't go as planned, but the two find a way to make the date a moment to remember. Annie (Shenae Grimes) becomes increasingly jealous of Ethan (Dustin Milligan) and Rhonda's (Aimee Teegarden) close connection and takes advantage of information about Rhonda's past in order to benefit herself, causing Ethan to confront her about her terrible actions. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) doesn't have a date for the dance and decides to spend the night loading up on chocolate, until she hears a surprise knock on her door. Summary Naomi wakes up to room service. She then goes to the bar and finds a new waiter. He hands Naomi her usual coffee order, then the two watch an argument between a customer and a coworker in the background. The new waiter fights the man and has him removed. Silver tells Dixon that she loves him and he says he loves hearing that. Silver tells him that she will always love him and they kiss. Dixon asks about her secret Valentine's day plans, but she won't tell. Annie and Ethan make plans for Valentine's day. She mentions that she got in to the class and he asks why she didn't tell him earlier. Annie says she feels weird talking to him about acting because she thinks he thinks it's stupid. Ethan sees Rhonda and runs off. Silver asks Annie about Ethan and Rhonda. Annie says Ethan constantly talks about how the accident changed his life. Ethan brings Rhonda over. Rhonda and Ethan talk about the documentary that they saw the other night. Annie makes a joke, but it doesn't go over well. Ethan and Rhonda then go off to class. Navid and Nika walk to class. Someone stops Navid and asks about Adrianna's baby. Navid says he doesn't know who the father is and goes on to say how he really dodged a bullet. Adrianna overhears Navid and calls him out. Roses are handed out in class and Adrianna gets a sympathy rose from a faculty member. Adrianna feels awful. Naomi tells Adrianna she looks great. Rhonda meets with Ethan and cautiously tells him that she has been exaggerating her injuries. She says she can carry her own bag and only pretended to be sick to spend more time with him. She apologizes and tells him he's off the hook. Ethan tells Rhonda that they are friends and they like each other. He asks her to be honest from now on and she agrees. Silver asks Annie what she can do to impress Dixon for Valentine's day. Silver says she doesn't want to take him to the dance because everyone else will be there. Naomi and Adrianna then sit down for lunch, breezing past Annie. Silver listens in on the two girls talking to find out what their special plans are for Valentine's day. Annie attends her acting class. She takes the stage and begins performing a monologue from Les Miserables. Her teacher interrupts and tells Annie to dig deeper to find the correct emotions. He continues to ask Annie to do better as she performs. He asks her to draw on a painful memory. Annie tries again, but the teacher stops her for the night. Ethan and Annie have breakfast at the Peach Pit. Ethan asks Annie what's wrong. Annie says it's nothing, then sees Rhonda approach their table. Ethan says she's early and Annie asks early for what. The two then sheepishly say they are going to find a Valentine's day present for her. Annie asks if Rhonda is going to the dance. Rhonda says she doesn't dance and proceeds to tell a story about how she was set up to be stood up at a dance by a group of girls. Rhonda says she was so embarrassed that she took all her mom's sleeping pills. Annie tells Rhonda she's sorry and Ethan says she's glad she told them, then holds her hand. Silver goes to the restaurant that she heard Naomi talking about and tries to make a reservation. The host says their booked. Silver tries to bribe him with $10, but he refuses. He then takes a call and books a reservation. He explains to Silver that they reserve some tables for hotel guests. Silver goes to Naomi and begs her to book a table for her and Dixon. After some persuasion, Naomi agrees. Silver asks if she can buy Naomi a drink to thank her. They head down to the hotel bar. The new waiter tells the ladies he will be right with them. Naomi asks for the waiter's name and he tells her Liam. Naomi orders some tea and Liam offers her honey. Silver asks if Liam has a girlfriend and he says if he did he wouldn't be flirting with her friend. Adrianna runs into Navid at a bakery. He apologizes for what he said about her at school. Adrianna tells him it's fine. Navid says he never wanted to make her feel bad. Adrianna says she gets it. Navid promises to knock out the next person who says anything. Navid then asks if she is going to the dance and Adrianna says no. She says she's happy Navid met someone else. She says he's a great guy and deserves someone to have fun with. They tell each other Happy Valentine's day, and Adrianna recommends a chocolate for Navid to give Nika. Silver gets ready for her date. Naomi offers her some shoes to wear and Silver hugs her. Silver says being in love has changed her. Naomi says it's been cool to hang out with her again. Silver tells Naomi to ask the honey bartender out for a date. Silver tells Naomi to send him some champagne with a note to meet her by the pool. Naomi calls the front desk and asks if she can send something to an employee's home. Annie goes to her acting class and the teacher re-enacts a brutal memory from his childhood. He tells the class he always has a reminder to know what pain feels like. He then tells Annie to tell the class a painful story from her past. Annie starts to tell the story of Naomi and her birthday party, but the teacher tells her to dig deeper. Annie then tells Rhonda's story as her own. Annie's teacher thanks her for her story and the class applauds. Annie then looks up and sees Ethan in the doorway. Ethan takes off and Annie chases after him. Ethan yells at Annie for taking Rhonda's story and using it for her own personal gain. He tells Annie he can't even look at her and leaves. Dixon meets Silver at the restaurant. He sees her and says wow. Silver is excited about their date and Dixon can't say anything but wow. Silver tells Dixon that she has a really special dessert ordered for them. The waitress tells Silver that they are out of the cake and Silver freaks out. She tells Dixon she wanted everything to be perfect. He says being together is what makes the night perfect. He then hands her a bracelet engraved with her name. Silver says she loves it and gives him a kiss. She then says they should get a room. Dixon pauses for a moment, then agrees. Silver and Dixon go to their room. Dixon asks if she is sure she is ready and Silver says she's never been more ready for anything in her life. Navid takes Nika to the dance. Rhonda shows up and Ethan goes to greet her. Rhonda asks where Annie is and Ethan says he doesn't know or care. He asks why she is there and Rhonda says she felt better after talking to them. He tells her she looks beautiful. He gets a call from Annie, but he silences it and asks Rhonda to dance. Annie leaves a message to apologize for what she did. Naomi goes to the pool and tells the waiter she is waiting for someone. Naomi waits and after the pool empties out, she realizes she was stood up. Rhonda and Ethan leave the dance. She tells him she had a good time and he says it was just what he needed. Rhonda goes to kiss Ethan goodnight. He pulls back and tells her that they are just friends. He says he has a girlfriend. She says she thought they broke up. She says he acted like she was his date for the night. She says he was looking at her like he wanted to kiss her. Ethan apologizes and Rhonda gets in her car to leave. Navid goes to Adrianna's house. He finds her in bed with chocolate melted on her face. He tells her she is a mess and he couldn't care less. He says he was at the dance and everything was supposed to be perfect. He says it wasn't because he wasn't with her. Navid then asks Adrianna if she will be his Valentine. Adrianna says yes, then they kiss. At school, Silver and Dixon start making out. He tells her he has to go to class and touches her hip before he leaves. Silver winces, then reveals that she tattooed his name on her. Dixon is shocked. Silver says she wanted something permanent to symbolize their love. Ethan sees Rhonda at school, but they don't talk. He then sees Annie and leaves without talking to her. Harry walks to the class and introduces Liam to the class as a new student. Naomi is shocked to see him. He says his mom had to sign for the champagne she sent and when she read the note that said he was her favorite bartender, she realized he wasn't enrolled in school. He blames Naomi for ruining his life and Naomi says she didn't know and thought he was older. Liam replies with, "Right back at ya." Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan Recurring cast :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Aimee Teergarden as Rhonda Kimble Guest starring :Noureen DeWulf as Nika Raygani :Patrick Sabes as Jared :Daniel Fathers as Nic :Ken Luckey as Jamie :Casey Jon Diedrick as Julian :Juan Monsalvez as Mr Sinton :Adam Brooks as Tom :Rowly Dennis as Aaron Trivia Opening Tagline: Annie *This episode marks the first appearance of Liam Court. *First and only Valentine episode in the series. Music *"Better Kiss Me" (uncredited) *"1, 2, 3, 4" by Plain White T's *"Vertigo" by Anya Marina *"Strange Ways" by Luscious Redhead *"All The Same To Me" by Anya Marina *"Untouched" by The Veronicas *"Hollywood Love" by Raya Yarbrough *"Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback *"Believe In You" by Kurt Farquhar *"Boring Movement" by Kurt Farquhar *"Not Coming Down" (uncredited) *"Feelings" by Kurt Farquhar *"Ghost Town" by Shiny Toy Guns *"Pony (It's OK)" by Erin McCarley *"Lovebug" by The Jonas Brothers * Pretty Eyes" by Alex Goot Photos 116naomi.jpeg 116silvannie.jpeg Ethan1.jpg Stills-from-Heartbreaks-Hotels-90210-3698735-500-333.jpg naomi-and-liam.png 116silver.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1